


Guilty

by Sasugaafee



Series: Playing with prompts [5]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: AnsutaNL, F/M, Fluff, Not Beta Read, RitsuAnzu, warning for ritsu boldness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 05:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10181450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasugaafee/pseuds/Sasugaafee
Summary: “So you allowed me to sleep on your lap but not for kissing you? Why is that?I just don’t see the need to hide my desire, you see. What if I say you are actually in fault?”When Ritsu kept asking her for a kiss and she just had to wonder why, that's when a touch could be really dangerous.From the prompt "Can I kiss you?" in prompts generator





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ritsu's aggressiveness is bad for my soul  
> Friendly reminder english isn't my native language so sorry

“Hey why can’t I kiss you, Anzu?”

The first time he asked this, Anzu was dumbfounded at what Ritsu said to break the silence between them. It wasn’t really surprising when he asked it with that monotone voice of his, though, but Anzu just had to wonder why did he ask something like that.

Sure, she rejected his attempt to kiss her several times because it wasn’t appropriate and she thought it was his way to tease her.

She really never did think about it much.

“Heey~ don’t just gawk at me like you are looking at some weird bats like that, answer me!” 

Ritsu’s grunt finally brought Anzu back to reality, “Eh? Uhh pardon me, but what did you say?”

He huffed, hint of exasperation clearly written on his face when he rolled his eyes. “I asked, why can’t I kiss you?”

Ah yes, he did actually ask that.

“Hmm,” she gestured that she’s thinking by bringing her hand to her chin. “Because it wasn’t appropriate?”

Anzu was fixing Knights’ uniforms on the floor while Ritsu was sprawled out on the sofa next to her, staring at her with those sleepy red eyes. She couldn’t decide whether it’s because of the angle or something, she felt intimidated.

“Hee? But it was okay for Ousama to kiss you?”

It gave her ten seconds to finally get what he meant. “It was only a peck on the cheek and Tsukinaga-senpai looked like he didn’t mean anything about it, so I just shrugged it off.”

Ritsu kept quiet for a moment before murmuring, “Ousama didn’t mean anything hmmm...”

She was going to ask something because she didn’t really get it, but Arashi barged in suddenly with that high voice of his.

“Heeeeyyy, Anzu-chan~! Oh, you are here too Ritsu-chan!”

“Oh no, it’s Nacchan.” Ritsu quickly turned his face opposite way to face the sofa backrest. “I’m gonna sleep, good night.”

“That’s rude, Ritsu-chan!”

She just giggled awkwardly at how Arashi grumbled at the sleeping vampire.

Well, guess she just lost her chance to ask. Nevermind.

.

.

.

“So you allowed me to sleep on your lap but not for kissing you? Why is that?”

The second time he asked this was when she practiced composing song under the tree. Ritsu approached her and said about how the spot was so shady and comfortable for taking a nap, then without warning he just put his head on her lap. His hair kinda tickled her, but she didn’t find the need to push him off so she just let him be.

It was after that when he asked her.

Anzu couldn’t help but blush at how smooth the word “kiss” slided from his mouth. She hadn’t even had her first kiss, yet.

“Say, Ritsu-kun,” she said, staring at him. Looking at how serious she looked, Ritsu just wait. “Are you a kissing monster?”

He blinked at the question. 

The fact that Anzu asked that to him with that serious look was what surprised him, he was kind enough to stifle a laugh. “Anzu, are you seriously asking me that?”

“Well, I’m just wondering,” She answered flatly. “Since you always say you want to kiss so casually and I don’t even know why you want to kiss me.”

She continued while touching her own lips, “Did you already get your first kiss?”

Ritsu blinked once again at her. He should’ve realized, she was pure and still untouched. So divine and bright, maybe that’s what attached him to her as a self-proclaimed creature of the night. He was already accustomed to darkness, so her light interested him.

As much as he wanted to keep that purity, it was far more tempting to try tainting it.

He chuckled, making Anzu raised a brow.

“Nope,” he answered in between his laugh. “I also haven’t had my first kiss.”

Anzu looked at him in disbelief but before she could say anything, he cut her. “But, well, maybe the kiss that I stole when you were asleep could be counted as my first kiss?”

Ritsu couldn’t hold his smirk when he saw her face. He liked it when her face reddened because of his tease. It was adorable, and sweet, like how her blood tasted when she prickled her finger on the needle.

“Just kidding~”

She literally poked that sharp point of her pencil to his side, hard. He actually shrieked.

“Ouch, that was really hurt. How cruel, Anzu.”

“Your fault for making that kind of joke,” she pouted. Ritsu tried his best to not just stole those lips, sure he always do as he pleases, but he also didn’t want her to hate him. Her lap is the best napping spot after all, well it’s one of the reasons.

“I,” she continued after he stopped wriggling in pain. “Still don’t believe that you haven’t had your first kiss.”

“Is that so? Do I really sound like a liar,hmm~?” he asked, his voice slightly bitter. “I don’t lie like he did.”

“It’s not like that... but you ask for kiss too easily, you know? It should’ve been more awkward if you have never kissed anyone.”

“Hmm.” He went quiet for awhile, his finger reached out to traced her lips with feathery touch making her jolted a bit because it tickled.

“I just don’t see the need to hide my desire, you see?” he stated matter-of-factly. “What if I say you are actually in fault?” 

This time she blinked. 

“I...”

“Ohh, so you guys are here.” Izumi walked towards the two of them, he frowned in annoyance when he noticed Ritsu was clinging on Anzu like always. “Hoooow annoooooying!! Get your ass moving now, Kuma-kun~ Don’t make me mad, move now! Don’t cling on her like that!”

“Heee~? Why? Are you jealous of me Secchan?”

“Like hell I would be jealous on anyone beside Yuu-kun.”

This time she lost her chance to answer because he was bickering with Izumi. She giggled again. Well, nevermind.

.

.

.

Actually that was a lie.

She couldn’t nevermind the thing he said back then. His touch lingered on her lips that she wasn’t feeling comfortable since then. Anzu felt like she could kick Ritsu now because his prank had made her restless.

She sighed.

While passing class 2-B she faintly saw a pair of legs in the back row. She squinted, everyone should’ve gone home already at this time. Out of curiosity she decided to went in and check for herself. 

Her eyes widened.

There in the back row was none other than the guy who recently disturbed her mind, Ritsu Sakuma, sleeping soundly on three chairs.

Good grief, if she didn’t find him he would’ve been locked by the security guard. 

“Ritsu-kun, wake up. You wouldn’t want to be locked here,” She shook his body in attempt to wake him up but to no avail, he didn’t budge. Anzu huffed, “He’s sleeping like a bear in hibernation.”

In the midst of thinking a way to wake Ritsu up, her gaze fell to his slightly parting lips. His lips were kinda pink and smooth, almost like a girl, she thought when her finger unconsciously already touched his lower lip. Suddenly she remembered the tingling on her lips, she quickly took off her hand from his lip and blushed.

Anzu could hear small chuckle—it was Ritsu.

“You! You are already awake since awhile, aren’t you!?”

“What is it, Anzu~? Are you embarrassed?” he asked teasingly, still in that sleeping position. “Don’t you want to touch my lips?”

“What are you talking about, Ritsu-kun—“

“Come on, Anzu~ I could tell it clearly that you were touching my lips,” he got up. “How’s your days lately? Are you perhaps feeling troubled?”

She gasped. He knew, it was all intended. 

“Must be so uncomfortable feeling like your lips been tickled hmm~,” he nodded knowingly. “Same for me, you know? I feel it too ever since you touched my lips when you were half-asleep, that’s why, you are in fault.”

“Me? I did it?”

He nodded. “I wouldn’t lie about this.”

Suddenly Anzu felt really embarrassed for doing something so stupid. If she had made Ritsu feeling like this for long time then she was really guilty, it felt completely uncomfortable and upsetting. Furthermore she couldn’t take her eyes off his moving lips. He noticed this.

“So what are you gonna do, Anzu? Don’t you want it?”

She gulped.

“Don’t you want to kiss me~?”

To hell with everything, Anzu cursed under her breath. She slowly walked towards Ritsu while blushing. It was adorable to see the strong girl looked helplessly embarrassed in front of him. He loved it.

“So?”

“... Can I kiss you?”

He smiled.

“Of course~ I’ll give you with pleasure.”

This time she asked him first and he would be more than glad to give her just as many kisses as she wanted.


End file.
